


Fuck Weapon X

by Deathtouch



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bedwetting, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Cleaning, Enemas, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, MedFet, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Other, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Urination, Verbal Abuse, Whump, enema, grotesque, mentions of medical procedures, patient abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ enemas, medfet, and humiliation are my favorite and most beloved kinks and I had yet to write a fic involving all three, so that's precisely what it is. short and sweet, please enjoy.</p><p>
  <i>It wasn't until the third time that he wet the bed that anyone bothered to do anything about it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Weapon X

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd bc i was literally too embarrassed to send this to my beta haha i re-read it a few times so hopefully it's alright, but all mistakes are my own. apologies in advance.

Fuck Weapon X.

They left Wade riddled with cancer and in so much pain that he couldn't do anything except repeat the mantra "ow, my skin" over and over and over again. He couldn't move, couldn't eat, couldn't even get up out of his bed.

When his bladder swelled passed the point of holding he couldn't even turn on his side. Piss burned from his cock and he soiled both himself and the mattress he was laying on. He wallowed in the heat of it. Tears formed in his eyes at the way the acidic urine stung his grotesque sores and open, cancerous wounds. When the temperature of his piss cooled off he was left shivering in his own urine; the lower half of his body trembling from the cold. His clothes clung uncomfortably to his skin, sealing the wetness in.

Wade stayed soggy for nearly a full day before the urine dried up and after that he just stank. Just when he was finally feeling dry again Wade soiled himself for a second time, sobbing in pain and frustration.

It wasn't until the third time that he wet the bed that anyone bothered to do anything about it.

Guards came for him, dragging him out of his bunk by his shoulders. Wade screamed from the pain of his wound-covered flesh being handled so carelessly, but he was too weak and felt too pathetic to fight. He had learned his lesson about fighting the guards anyway; they were immeasurably cruel and loved to kick the test subjects while they were down. Wade went helplessly limp instead, and his feet slid uselessly across the floor as they dragged him to the showers.

They stripped a whimpering Wade of his soiled clothes and made him crawl towards the drain in the center of the room. The cool tile soothed his skin at first but being made to put pressure on his hands and knees was excruciating. The guards coughed from the stench of stale urine and rotting flesh and made Wade feel every bit as disgusting as he was with harsh words. 

"Fucking sick," One guard said, covering his mouth to gag as he turned away. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Wilson?" Another asked in disgust.

They hosed Wade off with a detachable shower head, spraying him down with cool water. The temperature was soothing on his ruined flesh but the pressure tore the fissures in his skin open. No matter where they aimed the spray it hurt. He cringed away, whimpered and whined, and tried to curl in on himself but everything hurt him no matter what he did. The guards complained, ordering him to stay still and stop squirming but the pain made it impossible to comply.

The soap they used, a grainy granular substance that gritted against his skin, burned antiseptic into his open wounds. Wade screamed and clawed at the tile, choking and shaking. Just when he thought he might get sick or go completely black from the pain altogether they trained the hose on him again and washed the soap away with a nice cool stream of water. Wade was shaking when they finished, salty tears mixing in with the water dripping from his face.

Wade foolishly thought he was done then and tried to move into a standing position. He was too weak to do much else than writhe though. Distracted by the aftershocks of pain rattling through his system, he didn't realize that there was more until it was too late to try and get away.

The guards nudged him into position with the toes of their boots. Wade was face first against the tile with his ass in the air before he knew it. All at once a wave of panic hit him adding to all the pain he was feeling.

"No! No, no, no!" His hands spidered out as he scrambled against the floor to find some leverage but one of the guard's boots planted firmly into his back, pinning him into place. "Please, fuck, no."

"Shut the fuck up, Wilson. Loosen that hole if you know what's good for you." was the only reply to his pleading.

To be honest Wade didn't even know what they were going to do, just that they were going to do something. Something probably unnecessary; something needless and something painful. That was what Weapon X was all about, wasn't it? He had gone through enough "tests" and "exams" and "experiments" to know that they would rather spend time taking advantage of his vulnerability than crafting a genuine weapon.

He'd had more fingers, tubes, liquids, and instruments shoved deep inside of him in these past few months than he had in his entire life. He'd had clysters, high colonics, barium enemas, exams with prostate checks and speculums and even a colonoscopy sans-anesthesia just for the fun of it. They loved shoving things up his ass almost as much as they loved invading the hole of his cock or the back of his throat.

Wade had once spent a whole week hooked up to a colon irrigation system, tubes forced so deep inside of him that he was rendered immobile. He never learned the point of that experiment but the empty, wrung out, invaded feeling still haunted him to this day.

Wade knew he could handle whatever it was they were going to try and throw at him now but that didn't stop him whimpering and cowering anyway.

Lube was a luxury not often awarded to Weapon X test subjects, but he had the water of the shower to ease the way. He felt something bulbous and wet at his hole and he clenched on reflex. "Don't," He gasped but his pleas fell on deaf ears because whatever it was pressing into him continued to press.

All the procedures he'd been through before left his hole much more lax than how tight it had been when he first came here. As soon as he could take a breath he relaxed enough to allow the object entry. It stretched him open, a dull burning ache, and drove into him ruthlessly. He grunted in pain as his insides were suddenly filled, hole clenching around the plastic shaft inside of him. He could feel the object all the way up in his guts, and it made him feel full and sick. Comparing sizes, this wasn't the largest thing he'd ever been forced to take but it certainly didn't fit comfortably inside of him either.

Wade felt the warmth first, a gentle hot feeling filling his rectum, slowly spreading deeper inside of him, warming him from the inside out. It took a second for him to realize that the warm feeling was only water, or at least something with equal consistency. He took a deep breath, deciding that of all the things they could have done to him an enema was tame. A dark voice in his mind reminded him that this might just being them cleaning him out for something else, but he was choosing to ignore that voice for now. (It was getting harder and harder to ignore those voices but damnit he was trying.)

Any safety and comfort he felt knowing that this was an enema quickly dissipated as the heat of the water started to make him sweat. Sweat beads pricked along his temples and under his arms and the salt of it stung, burning him along with everything else. Wade clenched his eyes shut and tried to think cold thoughts but there were no thoughts that could penetrate through the mantra "ow, my skin" that repeated in his brain.

His first cramp hit him and he bellowed in pain. He knew asking them to stop the flow of water, or even just to slow it was useless. They didn't care, and even if they did it was doubtful they would listen. Wade grit his teeth instead, grinding his forehead against the tile. The cramp was localized to his right side, just under his ribs, and it shot across his belly in achingly sharp pains.

As the water continued to flow into him, it didn't lessen the ache it only made him have to go. The more water the drained into him the worse the cramp got. Then more and more cramps cropped up until it felt like the entirety of his intestinal tract was crying out in pain. His belly grew, distended and swollen, and if it weren't for the nozzle in his ass he might not be able to hold any of this fluid at all. Every time he felt full to the point of bursting, like the nozzle was a cork about to pop, like his guts would shred themselves apart to release the water... even more guzzled into him. He beat his fist into the tile floor, the pain in his hand distracting him from the pain in his belly.

It was sad that he actually recognized the sound of an enema bag gurgling to an end. He sobbed in relief. The process wasn't over yet, but it the first part was over and that was something to be thankful for.

"You hold that in, you hear?" One of the guards ordered. He pulled the nozzle out with a pop, so urgently that Wade couldn't help it when a large squirt of water came with it. He should be passed it now, but he was still embarrassed and humiliated by the release of fluid. He clenched tight against the desperation to void his bowels. That tiny release of liquid had felt so good that he wanted to send the rest of the enema out with it but he knew what kind of punishments came with not holding for the proper amount of time and he couldn't handle that tonight.

Through sheer force of will he kept his hole clenched tight. The feeling was not unlike food poisoning, or a stomach flu. He had had enough enemas to know that holding it was the worst part, and sweet relief came when one of the guards planted his boot on the back of Wade's thigh and shoved. "Enough. All that has to come out Wilson. If there's any left by the time we take you back to your bed you'll be laying in it for a week."

Wade barely listened to their threats. He sobbed in relief and let the water explode from him, burst out, splattering against the tile floor. The guards groaned in disgust, backing away, and Wade hated how good it felt to let go. Water gushed from him never-endingly. Every time he thought he was near to being empty, a twist in his gut would release another flood. By the time the expulsion process was drawing to a close, Wade had gotten so weak that he lay limp on the shower floor. Water gurgled from between his cheeks. 

When the guards decided he was done, they hosed him off again. Wet, shivering, and exhausted they picked him by his arms and dragged him back to his cell. The return trip was just as painful as having been dragged out. The guards did not bother to put Wade back into bed, they dropped him uncaringly on the concrete floor of his cell instead. Wade curled on his side, hiding his face in his arms. Water dribbled out of him, a last helping of the enema he’d been given. 

Wade couldn’t do anything other than lay in it, wet and ashamed.

Fuck Weapon X.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
